Eulogy
by Sweet Cari
Summary: The Kamiya family has lost their beloved pet. How will Tai and Kari cope with their loss? Oneshot.


Author's Note: I deeply apologize for putting off writing for so long, but today, my mother and I had my dog, Lilo, put down this morning. She was twelve years old and was very feeble, the vet said that there was no hope for her to keep living. So, I wrote this in Lilo's memory.

**Eulogy**

There was silence as the Kamiya family drove down the winding road. Kari sat quietly in her seat, stroking the fur that was partially covered in a soft blanket. Miko gave a weak meow in response, barely lifting her head to look at her master.

Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes while the growing lump in her throat made it hard for her breathe. Tai could only put his hand on his sister's shoulder as a comforting gesture, but knew that it wasn't enough to ease her pain. Both of their parents would occasionally took glances at their children, understanding the heavy burden that was to befall the family.

…

Miko was an anniversary gift from Susumu to Yuuko and following the births of their son and daughter, Miko was a constant companion to them. But following the events of Myotismon's attack on the city, the cat's age finally caught up to her.

Miko grew steadily sluggish, her teeth weakened to where she could only eat soft cat food, her fur was coming off in patches and she was more prone to illnesses.

They knew it was inevitable. But they kept clinging to the hope that their cat would get better.

But the Kamiyas' hope was in vain.

Just as Tai was preparing to go to high school, Miko's health took a turn for the worse. She wouldn't eat and when she did, she couldn't keep it down. She began losing control of her bodily functions, and finally, lost all of the strength to stand.

…

At last, the car made it to the Odaiba pet hospital, where the family signed the register and waited, among the various owners with their dogs and cats. Sitting in the waiting room was even worse than driving to their destination.

Miko purred as the family took turns stroking the cat in silence as memories began to replay. Soon, they were called in, as the nurse gently took Miko from Kari's arms to weigh her, the vet began to prepare the injection.

The nurse then placed the old cat on the table, removing the blanket and then...Miko's pink bell collar.

One by one, the Kamiya family gave their beloved cat one last hug, whispering good-bye, before leaving to let the vet take over.

…

It was later that night that Tai was awakened by the sound of crying. Following the noise, he opened the door to his sister's bedroom, where she was sitting at her desk, with only a desk lamp on while her head bent down, holding something as she sobbed.

"Kari?"

She didn't seem to hear him, she continued to weep, clutching Miko's bell collar tightly in her hands as if it were a lifeline. Hesitantly, Tai approached her but gradually grew more confident as he placed a strong hand on her shoulder.

His touch seemed to snap Kari out of her trance and she turned to face her brother with red rimmed eyes while tears continued to cascade down her face.

"Oh, Tai…" she whispered, "It's the same…"

"The same?" the older boy replied, confused, "the same as what?"

"W-Wizardmon…"

Following her answer, Kari buried her face into Tai's chest, her arms wrapping around him as her sobs were muffled against his chest. Tai returned the embrace, pulling her closer as he began to rub her back soothingly.

Tai sighed as he remembered how Miko clawed at him when he tried to defend a Koromon that was eating her food. He frequently got annoyed with the cat because she got fur on his clothes and dug her claws into his skin whenever he held her but his sister, on the other hand, was very close to Miko, and one time she had actually worried herself sick when Miko had wandered out of the apartment and was lost for three days.

"They're not gone, Kari…"

"H-how?" she asked as she released her grip.

Tai gave a warm yet sad smile. "Miko and Wizardmon will always be alive…in our memories as long as we keep them."

Kari wiped the lingering tears from her eyes as she nodded in agreement. "You're right…they will always be alive…"

"Do you feel better, Sis?"

"A-a little bit…"

Tai grinned, "I'm glad."

As he got up to leave, he heard Kari ask, "Tai, can you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure. I'll stay."

-The End

.


End file.
